Snowy Hills and Fireside Talks (Originally written by WhitePearlReaper
by Azura Alola
Summary: "Ohh, it's going to be so much fun!" Marinette grinned. "We'll have to have a movie night. And skiing will be great! Assuming I don't break my face, that is," / When Alya wins an all expenses paid trip for four people to a ski lodge, what could possibly go wrong? / Moi shall revive this story and help WhitePearlReaper. Formally adopted, given by them.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is MC-Ryter and this is so exciting to adopt a wonderful story from WhitePearlReaper and I hope my writing is up to their standards and yours as well!

 _Thought_

"speech"

Now on with the story!

"Marinette, wait up!" A familiar voice called, stopping the teenager in her tracks.

"What's wrong Alya?" Marinette looked at her friend in concern. Was there an akuma attack, or did she find something else about Ladybug? Marinette hoped not.

"Absolutely nothing is wrong!" Alya squealed, nearly jumping in joy. _Ok, that's a little bit strange._

"Look!" Alya exclaimed and shoved a crinkled up flyer into Marinette's hands, who smoothed it out to read.

 _Ski lodge… Contest.. 4 tickets all paid week stay plus meals…_ Marinette skimmed through the flyer.

"It looks interesting, at least. Are you going to enter?" Marinette asked, handing the flyer back to the ecstatic Alya.

"That's the best part!" Alya practically squealed, shaking Marinette's shoulders. "I already did! And they called back this morning to tell me I won!"

Stunned, Marinette stared at her, before grabbing her hands and squealing, and the two jumped up and down in celebration.

"I'm so happy for you!" Marinette smiled widely at Alya. "Who are you taking?"

"You, obviously." Alya laughed, giving the black haired girl a nudge. "Annnd, I was thinking of inviting Nino and Adrien." She winked.

Marinette's face turned a bright shade of red, imagining her and Adrien spending a week at a ski lodge together. "Ahh, that's so romantic!" She sighed, clapping her hands together as she thought of all the ways she could woo her crush.

"Easy there cowgirl." Alya laughed, patting her friend on the shoulder. "Let's start with step one- Actually inviting the two along."

Marinette laughed in embarrassment. "Yeah, that sounds good."

Morning classes passed by in a haze, Marinette's thoughts too clouded with daydreaming about her and Adrien at a ski lodge. At one point, Alya had to catch her from falling out of her seat.

"I plan on giving you and Adrien some alone time, but I'm going to want to spend time with my best friend there too, so don't let him hog you the whole time." Alya laughed, later at lunch, giving Marinette a gentle nudge.

"Ohh it's going to be so much fun!" Marinette grinned. "We'll have to have a movie night. And skiing will be so great! Assuming I don't break my face, that is." She laughed.

"I'd rather you not be in a cast for half the time there." Alya joked. "Alright, let's go ask the boys!"

Feeling herself grow nervous, Marinette grabbed onto Alya before she could walk off. "Wait! Uh, what if they think it's weird, or they laugh or something?" She asked, suddenly feeling very timid.

Alya smiled reassuringly. "We'll never find out if we don't ask, right? Besides, I know Nino, and he'd never turn down something involving free food." She joked. "And he could easily convince Adrien to go with him! Simple."

Marinette nodded, gathering her courage to follow her friend. _It's kind of funny in all honesty_ , she

thought. _I can save all of Paris without getting nervous, but I'm sweating going with my friend to ask my crush and his friend on vacation._ Shaking her head, Marinette quickly caught up with Alya who had walked ahead.

"Hey boys!" Alya called, strolling up to the two, who were sitting on a bench in the courtyard.

"Oh, hi Alya, Marinette." Adrien nodded to them, and Marinette felt her cheeks grow warm.

"Hey, what's up?" Nino turned to the duo.

"A certain reporter here won some tickets to an all expenses paid vacation to a ski resort up in Alsace, annnd wanted to know if you two lucky boys would accompany us lovely ladies?" Alya grinned widely, pulling the contest flyer from her pocket in one hand and wrapping her other arm around Marinette's shoulders.

Nino grabbed the flyer from her, reading it over. "Woah, you really won this Alya? That's awesome!"

Adrien glanced over Nino's shoulder, reading the flyer as well. "Is it really alright to invite us along with you?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want you guys to come." She laughed, taking the paper back. "So, what do you think?"

"I'd love it come! Thanks Alya!" Nino grinned.

"I'll get my schedule cleared so I can make it. Thank you for the invitation!" Adrein smiled.

"We'll be leaving next Sunday, so make sure to pack everything you'll need before then!" Alya told them, before walking back to the classroom. Marinette lingered for a moment before awkwardly waving and following after Alya.

"Oh my gosh!" Marinette squealed as she caught up to Alya. "This is so exciting! Skiing, snowing, and a week's worth of vacation!" Marinette just hoped that there wasn't an akuma attack while she was gone- Chat Noir might fight extremely well, but she was the only one with the power to cleanse them, and the damage they caused. Hm, she'd have to let him know on patrol tonight that she'd be gone for a week.

"I'm still in shock that I won." Alya admitted with a laugh. "Oh, we so need to help each other pack. Maybe I could bribe you with some pictures of Adrien in exchange for a hat and scarf?"

"What won't I do for pictures of my darling?" Marinette sighed over-dramatically, and then laughed.

"I'll start sketching some designs tonight and bring them tomorrow to see which one you want."

Alya squealed and threw her arms around Marinette. "You're awesome!"

"Yeah yeah." She laughed. "I'm holding you to those pictures though."

"And when have I ever flaked on a deal?" Alya pretended to be offended. "Don't worry Mari, you'll get those pictures. And in HD, no less."

"You're the best, Alya." Marinette grinned. "Now c'mon, let's start planning what we need!"

The week flew by in a whirlwind of sewing, packing, and planning for Marinette. Before she knew it, it was the night before the trip, and Alya was staying over. Already fast asleep, Alya laid on Marinette's bed while she put the final touches on their winter clothing.

Just then, Tikki flew out of her hiding place and tugged on Marinette's sleeve. "Marinette, we forgot to tell Chat that we're leaving for awhile!"

Marinette fell out her chair, startled both by Tikki and the realization that she was right. "Crap!" She whispered, checking to see if Alya had woken up. "C'mon, let's go see if he's out on patrol."

Marinette ducked into the bathroom, so if Alya woke, she wouldn't see Marinette transform. She wasn't ready for that yet.

"Tikki, transform me!" Closing her eyes briefly, Marinette felt the familiar magic wash over her, her mask appearing, and pajamas turning into the recognizable spotted leotard. Opening the bathroom window, Ladybug threw her yoyo to wrap around the chimney of the building next door, and leapt. Soon enough, she was running along the roofs, admiring Paris's beauty at night. Eventually, Marinette dropped down into the park, on the bench by the Merry-Go-Round, and opened her yoyo to call Chat.

"And what is my lady doing up this late on such a fine night?" Came Chat's voice, almost instantly, causing Ladybug to snort.

"Could ask you the same thing, princess." She rolled her eyes, glad it worked as a video call so he could see that. "But hey, I forgot to tell you that I'm going to be out of town for a week on a… thing. Starting tomorrow. Sorry, I meant to tell you earlier, but I kinda… forgot." Sometimes, Marinette really hated her memory. First forgetting to sign things, and now forgetting to tell Chat about this.

He was silent for a moment, chewing his lip. "Well, we better hope there aren't any akuma attacks because well," He coughed into his fist, "I'm kinda going on vacation tomorrow for a week too."

"What?" Ladybug shrieked, slapping her forehead with a groan. "What are the chances…" She sighed.

"Well, if we're both gone, there shouldn't be any akuma attacks right? Since the main reason for those is to get our Miraculous."

"Hawkmoth won't know that though." Chat pointed out. "Perhaps I could cancel last minute, so that one of us is here at least." He smiled saddly.

"No, no, don't do that. You deserve a vacation." She signed. "Hell, we both deserve a vacation. Let's just keep a close eye on the news while we're gone ok? I'm sure we could get on a fast train as Ladybug or Chat then."

"Sounds like a plan, my lady!" Chat grinned, and Ladybug felt relieved to see that smile. _Oh don't start thinking like that now, you can't betray your affections to Adrien_ , she scolded herself mentally.

"Yeah well, have fun and be safe alright?" She said before quickly cutting off the call. "Now let's hope Alya didn't notice I was gone."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chat frowned at his baton, wondering why Ladybug had cut off so suddenly. Not to mention the fact that it couldn't be a coincidence that they were both leaving town on the same day, for the same amount of time. He wondered what she could possibly be doing. Could she be going on the trip as well? No, that couldn't be it. He'd seen Alya turn into an akuma before, but Marinette.. She was never around when Ladybug was. Chat shook his head at the thought. It didn't seem likely that the two were the same person, despite similar hairstyles. Marinette seemed less collected and much more clumsy, which Chat had to admit was kinda cute. However, he doubted that she would be the physical strength to fight and run across buildings.

With a sigh, Chat re-attached the baton to his belt, and headed off back home. Lost in thoughts, he didn't notice Ladybug entering the bakery where Marinette lived.

"Morning girls!" Marinette's mom knocked softly before entering the bedroom to wake the sleeping duo. "I made breakfast."

Alya and Marinette sat up with a yawn as Sabine set down the plates of toast and jam, along with two cups of coffee.

"Call me as soon as you arrive at the lodge safely alright?" She said as she kissed Marinette's head. "Be careful, but have fun too."

"We will Mom." Marinette promised as Alya dug into the food, with a thanks to Ms. Cheng.

As soon as she left the two, Marinette and Alya squealed.

"I can't believe today's finally here." Alya sighed happily.

"I know!" Marinette agreed eagerly. "I'm glad we packed last night, so we don't have to rush this morning"

"... Uh, I think we fell asleep while doing that."

Marinette glanced over at the mess of clothes and two very un-packed suitcases and screamed.

In a whirlwind of movement, the two haphazardly flung clothes and necessities into their bags, got dressed, and rushed out the door, only pausing for Marinette to hug her parents and promising to call every night.

"Please don't let us be late." Marinette groaned, pushing herself to run faster and nearly leaving a very winded Alya behind.

"You've been holding out on me." Alya panted, stopping to catch her breath. "When did you learn to run so fast?"

Marinette frowned and jogged in place, glancing at her watch. "You know I tend to be late to school." Marinette joked. "Have to run fast to make it." It's not like she could very well tell her that nights of being a masked superhero made her get in extreme shape.

Alya shook her head, remembering all the times Marinette had overslept, and laughed.

Then the two were off again, making it to the train station just in time.

"Finally! We thought you were going to miss it." Nino said as Alya and Marinette collapsed into the four seater compartment.

"Wouldn't miss this for the world." Alya laughed. "It's just somebody let me fall asleep before we packed last night." She pouted at Marinette, who laughed sheepishly.

"Well, I'm glad you made it in time." Adrien smiled, causing Marinette's cheeks to flare up.

"Y-yeah, well I'm glad you're here to! Wait, um, I mean nice to see you!" Marinette burst out before standing up abruptly to arrange the bags in the overhead compartment and hide her face.

Luckily, Alya was there to save the day. "Alright, so we should arrive at the station just after noon, and then we can get a cab to go to the lodge and check in. Then we can get our ski gear!"

"Are you going to be okay skiing?" Nino asked Marinette jokingly. "Bags seem to prove quite the challenge in class."

Marinette pouted, recalling the multiple times she had tripped in class. "That's cause I wasn't paying attention."

"Sure, whatever you say." Alya winked, causing Marinette to whine at her and nudge her against the wall of the compartment as she sat back down.

"You guys are so mean." She sighed, followed by a laugh, which turned into a frown as a muffled sound came from the boy's luggage. "What was that."

"Nothing!" Adrien said quickly. "Probably just my phone or something."

"Bro, your phone's in your hand." Nino pointed out.

"... That it is. I'll check it out." Adrien laughed and checked the bags, his back to the others.

Nino was trying not to laugh, Alya had an eyebrow raised, and Marinette was too busy swooning at the fact that his reaching to the bags made his shirt slide up slightly, which earned her an elbow to the side from Alya. Marinette pouted, face on fire, and stared out the window in response.

"How about we play 'Never Have I Ever' to pass the time?" Adrien suggested later, as they all grew bored of being in the small train compartment.

"That sounds great!" Nino replied as Alya and Marinette made sounds of agreement. "Since you suggested it, you start us off. And instead of taking a drink, we can mark a tally on our hands."

"Yeah that'd work." Alya nodded, searching her back for a permanent marker. "Here." She set the marker on the small table.

Adrien thought for a moment, before saying "Never have I ever played this game."

Alya and Nino both shot him a dirty look before putting a tally mark on the back of their hands.

"You've never played either, Marinette?" Adrien asked the girl curiously.

Shaking her head, Marinette let out a nervous laugh. "Well, no. But I've seen others play it so I know how it goes."

"Yeah, that's the same for me." He smiled.

"Well, I'll go next. Never have I ever ditched class at random times." Nino shot back to Adrien, who sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and made the tally.

"That's you too." Alya pointed to Marinette, shoving the marker at her. Adrien glanced at her curiously, eyebrows bunched together as if in concentration. Butterflies erupted in Marinette's stomach as he looked at her, and she made a mark on the back of her hand.

"Never have I ever run a blog." Marinette said, which caused Alya to groan. Another mark.

The game continued on until they finally reached their destination around noon. The train station

was old, with cobblestone walls and floors, and big windows providing a view of the mountains.

"I didn't realize it'd be this cold." Alya groaned, wrapping her jacket around herself tighter.

"Well, we are in the mountains to go to a ski lodge." Adrien pointed out with a laugh. "That means it's cold enough for plenty of snow here."

"True." She agreed, and pulled out a folder filled with papers on their trip. "The lodge is a bit of a ways from here, so we should probably try to get a cab."

"Will all four of us fit in a cab?" Nino frowned, setting down his luggage as Alya called the company.

"We should." Marinette shrugged. "Three to squeeze in the back and one up front. Luggage in the trunk."

"Yeah, that sounds reasonable." Adrien nodded.

"Alright, they should be here in about ten minutes." Alya pipped up, sliding her phone back into her pocket.

"Anyone want anything to drink?" Nino asked. "Hot chocolate sounds amazing to me right now, and we might as well kill some time while we wait."

"Oh hot chocolate would be great right now, Nino." Marinette sighed happily, and Adrien nodded in agreement.

"I'll help you carry them." Alya said, rising from the seats the group had positioned themselves on. After collecting the money, the two were off to the concession stand, leaving Marinette and Adrien alone in the lobby.

"So, Marinette, how are you feeling about this trip?" Adrien asked, to break the ice between the two.

Suddenly feeling extremely shy, Marinette pretended to be busy watching the two order the hot chocolate. "O-Oh, I'm really excited! I'm looking forward to spending time with y- all of you!" She said hastily, internally scowling at herself for not being able to control her words better around him. "What about you?"

"I'm super excited, if I'm honest." He laughed. "I've never been invited to anything like this before, and it's a nice break from my usual routine."

Marinette felt a twinge of sympathy at his words. He had been homeschooled before this, that she knew, but she always figured he would've lived an exciting life, being rich and all. But to her it sounded like it was all work and no play. "Well, we'll just have to enjoy ourselves to the fullest then!"

Adrien opened his mouth to say something else, but was cut off by the return of Nino and Alya, each holding two coffees.

"Here you guys go." Nino said as he and Alya handed the other two their hot chocolate's. "It's kinda awkward when the cashier asks how long we've been together, though."

"Oh please, you're just upset you had to correct them." Alya laughed before winking at Nino.

Adrien raised an eyebrow at Marinette, and mouthed the words 'what's going on?'

Marinette shrugged, though she was glad to see them getting along. She knew Alya had developed a small crush on Nino the past year, but hadn't done anything about it yet. She was happy to see the two acting so friendly to each other.

Aimless chatter and one cramped car ride later, the four had arrived at the ski lodge. It was a grand oak cabin like building, with many off shooting wings for rooms, and a pathway down to seperate cabins. On the inside, the main lobby was giant, with multiple fireplaces and many couches strewn about, where people sat talking. Looking above, there were chandeliers of antlers hanging, and you could see the floors above, separated by railing. There was a reception desk, a gift shop, and a restaurant as well, causing the group to take everything in in awe.

"This is amazing!" Nino muttered, eyes darting between the fireplaces and the people.

"You can say that again." Alya agreed, eyes wide. "I'll go check us in."

"Um, hi I'm Alya, I'm the one who won the contest, they told me to check in with this." Alya told the lady working at the desk, passing her the piece of paper that acted as her certificate.

"Oh, we've been expecting you!" She smiled at the group, taking the paper, and pulling out a handful of cards and two sets of keys. "These are the keys to the cabin, you'll be in number seven. And these are your meal cards, they're good for three meals a day for each of you. Oh, wait," The attendant pulled out a map, and made a few circles. "Here's your cabin." She said, pointing to one close by a pond. "This is the path to get there. And here," She said, pointing to a small building in front of the main lodge. "Is where the shuttle leaves once every hour to bring passengers up to the slopes! I hope you all have a wonderful stay." She smiled, and passed everything to Alya.

Alya then divided up the meal cards, and gave the spare set of keys Marinette. "You better not lose those." She joked. "Now come on, let's check out this sweet cabin!"


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't too far to their cabin, luckily. Just a short walk, and the four were there.

"You can do the honors." Nino joked, bowing to Alya as she unlocked the door. She rolled her eyes in return, and the door swung open.

The cabin was small, but still cozy. The common area resembled the lodge itself in a way, with the overly fluffy couches in front of the fireplace. A balcony with sliding glass doors showed a picture of an ice covered lake in front of the mountain peaks, complete with a view of the ski lift. On each side of the common area were hallways that presumably led to a bathroom and bedroom apiece. The kitchen was relatively small, in the corner of the room, and consisted of a fridge, stove, microwave, and an island with stools for a table.

"Oh it's so cute!" Marinette gushed as the group hurried in and out of the cold. "Look, the fireplace is already lit too!"

It was indeed lit, and a cozy warmth settled inside the cabin, coaxing the cold out of their bones and settling into a pleasant heat instead.

"We should probably start unpacking some, and then head to lunch?" Adrien suggested, breaking the silence that had commenced as everyone took in their surroundings.

"Sounds good to me." Nino shrugged, and the girls made noises of agreement, and the groups headed off to their rooms. Alya and Marinette took the bedroom to the right, and Nino and Adrien went to the left.

"I still can't believe this is happening." Marinette laughed and jumped onto the bed, squealing as Alya jumped onto it next to her, staring at the ceiling.

"I know right? I mean c'mon girl, what were the chances of me winning this trip for us? And it's such a nice cabin too." Alya sighed dreamily, before getting up and starting to unpack. "Now, if we could just get with our crushes, that'd be nice."

"Alya, do you have a crush on Nino?" Marinette whispered loudly, looking at her friend like she was the tree on Christmas morning.

"Oh. Uh. I sure said that aloud didn't I." alya laughed nervously before shrugging. "Maybe? I'm not sure to be honest. Sometimes he makes me so angry, like when he was acting all high and mighty when we were trying to film that for the festival." Alya frowned. "But at other times, he's fun to be around and I look forward to seeing him, you know?"

That was indeed a feeling Marinette was all too familiar with, as it summed up her feelings for Chat. Sure, he sometimes really got on her nerves, but he was her trusted partner, and she looked forward to spending time patrolling with him. Mentally groaning, Marinette shoved those thoughts away. Now was not the time to focus on that, now was time to focus on Alya and Nino.

"Looks like it's time for a mission." Marinette grinned mischievously. "Here's the plan."


	4. Chapter 4: The Fun BeginsSorta

Chapter 4

Hi, this is MC-Ryter and this is so exciting to adopt a wonderful story from WhitePearlReaper and I hope my writing is up to their standards and yours as well!

 _Thought_

"speech"

Now on with the story!

 _Okay, get a grip, Marinette! You can do this! You_ can _do this!_ Marinette was excited, nervous, jumpy and nauseous all at the same time for this double lunch "date" as Alya said it would be.

Their whole plan was based around the succession of how this first interaction with the boys will go. Hopefully Ladybug's luck will be with her during the lunch and maybe, _maybe_ , she and Adrien will have fun on this trip, then fall in love then get married then have three children and an adorable puppy with a cute black kitten and with a LOT of hamsters. And she means a house full of them, no, a city full of them!

But back to phase one of Operation ADRIEN: Affection/Desire of Really Incredible Endearing Non-flirty blond. If they agree to everything we say, she might actually spend time with Adrien and Alya will figure out if she does like Nino or not. Or this could fail and ruin everyone's friendships with each other and Adrien will fall in love with Chloe instead and forget all about her and never come back to Paris since they will become the richest couple in the world and they will live in New York maybe London. Probably London. And then they'll have three children and have a puppy, a kitten and a city full of hamsters!

"Hey Mari! Are you ready yet? We have to get going soon! And remember, ADIREN is waiting for you!" Alya screamed through the bathroom door.

"Coming Alya! Just give me a sec, I'm coming out!" Marinette yelled.

"Hey Tikki, how do I look?" she asked quietly. Tikki flew out and stared at her new winter clothes she made effortlessly. Marinette was double checking herself in the mirror. A nice pastel pink winter parka had covered most of her bodice. A white beanie with a Chat Noir and Ladybug pin from Alya and a little zipper for Tikki to open in case of emergency. Black seamless pants she wore that match with her newest winter edition creation pink and black snow boots that are hopefully, _hopefully_ water resistant or water proof. She forgot to test them before she left. Oh well.

"Beautiful, Marinette! Remember, have fun and stay safe though. Chat, your friends and family, and Paris still need you," Tikki warned. "even if we are away from Hawkmoth and his akumas, it's very likely that there's trouble afoot,"

"Right," Marinette let Tikki fly back inside her beanie. "I'm ready!"

As soon as she came out, three snowballs no bigger than her fist came flying towards her face. With her catlike reflexes (or should I say Ladybug reflexes?) she quickly dodged two and caught the last one with her right to only return fire to Alya. Alya sadly ducked and avoided fire, but poor Adrien was smacked instead. Marinette shrieked and ran to his side as Alya and Nino cry in laughter.

"Omigosh, I'm so sorry Adrien! I-I didn't know s-she'd duck and I'd hit you and I hope y-y-you don't c-catch a cold! Wait, how do you feel right now, warm or cold? No wait, of course you would feel-" Marinette rambled until Adrien shook her shoulder. She quickly glanced to find sweet Adrien smiling. The snow on his face seemed like it melted off his face as if ice was scorched by the sun itself. And so was Marinette's face.

"I'm fine, really. That was pretty fun actually. It's no big deal," Adrien laughed off. He smiled genuinely at her, which set off a giant display of pink fireworks in Marinette's heart. Never had each other looked at one another with so much intent and content. She had no idea how to react, what to say, what to do, how to think, how to breathe…she knows how to do that but metaphorically. "Hey, are you alright? You look a bit red."

Marinette nodded and shuffled off to Alya's side. She died a bit on the inside and on the went to heaven little by little. She worried for how she'll act for the next several days. She doesn't want to ruin what little friendship they'd created and lose it all. Marinette doesn't want this trip for naught, she doesn't want everything to go down the drain.

"Excuse us for a minute, boys," Alya scooted away with Marinette in hand. "Girl, you're doing fine. Just breathe and speak your mind." She whispered.

"I'm trying really, b-but I'm so scared to talk to him." Marinette replied.

"You'll do fine. Now let's go- and the boys are gone. Where'd they go?!" Alya screamed. Oh boy. Err, boys…?

"Adrien, what was that back there, huh?" Nino questioned. "Gotta crush on Marinette now dude?"

"W-what? N-no." Adrien replied.

"Then what was with that stare dude? I've never seen you stare at her like that before."

"She…she had something in her hair…it was some snow…snow is…pretty…?"

"OOOH I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT DUDE, I KNEW IT!"

"Oh boy."


	5. Chapter 5: Oh Sweet Chaton

Chapter 5: Oh sweet Chaton

The restaurant was nice and homey. It was warm, loving and welcoming as if this was his home all along. Home, a word he really never described his own house. But when he was with his friends, he felt like he was home.

Speaking of home, Adrien was enjoying himself and his spaghetti on a love-seat with Marinette. And Marinette's laugh when she laugh at Alya's jokes. And her smile. And her cute pigtails. Oh dear _chaton._ What is happening to him?

He knew that Ladybug is the only one for him. No one understood him better than her. She's so confident, strong and clever. Compared to him, she seems like she truly came out of a comic book. Ladybug is _miraculously purr-fect_ for him. No, but seriously she is.

"So is everyone enjoying their lunches?" He asked coolly. "Even if our meals are paid for I'm willing to buy everyone treats."

"Oh no you don't Adrien! I want everyone to relax and have fun and we shouldn't have to buy anything except souvenirs." Alya said.

"Dude, she's right. We're guests and she's our host. Let her serve us while we sit back and rela- Oww! What was that for?!" Nino screamed from the whack of a brunette's spoon.

"Are you calling me a servant?! I may be your host and your my guest but you have to move your butt around here 'cause I'm not your servant!" nagged Alya. She may not be Hawkmoth...or is she? Wait, no that makes no sense. But either way, she's scary as friiick.

"Umm, sorry, my bad dude, err ma'am."

"Now you're trying to make me sound old?"

"N-no sir, I mean miss, I-I mean sorry!"

Instead of red fury, laughter filled the air. Nino, embarrassed from his ramble, laughed along with strawberry like colors flashing on his cheeks. Adrien wanted to reciprocate his friend's feelings, but Nino had a way of giving humor to him even if he hadn't meant to on purpose. Then a sweet laugh rang the Notre Dame bell in his ear. Marinette's cute laugh. Oh how it sounds melodic. Her smile and her eyes sparkling with happiness.

Wait, why is he thinking like this? He likes, no loves His Lady! But Marinette's smile is eye dazzling, but so is his Lady's. Ladybug has beautiful blue eyes as if he can go swimming in them... yet Marinette's eyes reflect the same passion but for fashion. Ugh, his head hurts from comparing them.

No, he shouldn't compare. It's impolite to compare Ladybug to Marinette. He is and foremost a gentleman at heart and Ladybug and Marinette are his friends. It's not right to think of each other and like them both for very similar looks and traits.

Does he like Marinette? What if Marinette was Ladybug? What a funny thought.

...

Wait. Same eyes, same cute pigtails, same smile. The way Marinette laughed with no care has a very _pawsibliy_ reflect of his Buginette. His mind turned and switched angles every moment to imagine the Chinese-French girl in a red jumpsuit with black polkadots all over. His imaginary image of Marinette in Ladybug's outfit. Everything matches.

What does this mean? Is she Ladybug then? How can that be so?

She is very confident when standing up to the everyday school villain and she has no problem with helping others in their need. It's possible.

But then what is her true nature then? She stutters whenever she's around him. Does that mean she hates him? Oh sweet _chaton._ If she hates him while he loves her, then what a mess this is. Does she still hate him from that time it looked like he stuck gum on her seat? It looked bad from another perspective, but he tried to do good! His bad luck was toying with him and it was his first day of school only.

"Yo, dude, you okay? You've been spacing out for a while." Nino questioned.

"Huh, oh I'm fine. I just realized I'll be so backed up on interviews and photo shoots."

"Oh really? It looked like you were staring at Marinette." He whispered behind his hand.

"N-no. Why did you stutter when you talked with Alya?" _Nice comeback._

"I-I don't like her or anything!" Nino screamed and it was too obvious to cover up.

"What was that Nino?" Alya said slowly. She had a subtle, but noticeable blush. "Um, Nino, can I talk to you outside? Please?"

"U-um sure." Nino gulped. "Wish me luck bro."

With that, the two left but the air of awkwardness still hung their heads high. Marinette locked eyes with the gilded boy and her cheeks flared with color.

"U-uh, um, I-I'm gonna restroom go to. I-I mean I'm gonna go to the restroom bye!" Marinette left with squeal.

If she is Ladybug and she hates him, this will be complicated.

* * *

Back in the sweet city of love, trouble stirred. As usual, a certain pee-color wearing brat is said trouble.

"Uh, EXCUSE ME?! How can you not get me a seat in the first cabin? Do I _look_ like a peasant to you?" Chloe screamed. When she heard her Adrikins had left with some idiots on a trip, she can not be left alone with other idiots at school.

"W-well madame, everyone has bought a ticket and the whole train is packed. I'm sorry but please wait." The conductor stated gently as possible.

"You don't want my father, the _Mayor of Paris_ , to hear about this drama right now. Right?"

"N-no, Miss Chloe. I'll find something to accommodate you."

As the argument continued, a young soon-to-be father was huddling his wife with their luggage onto the train.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, you'll be fine. I got us the best seats on this train so you and the twins will be comfortable." Henry said.

"Dear, you shouldn't have. The twins will be fine even if we're on a regular coach. But I thank you so for going so far." His wife Olivia said. "But as soon as the twins are born, I'll have to pay you back somehow. "

He liked the sound of that. "Yes sweetheart."

"Or now. Thank you, I love you so much." Olivia gave him a quartz Relojes watch. It had a crystal ice pattern around it and the background of the Eiffel Tower created in ice. He immediately puts on his new watch.

"Oh Olivia, than-"

"Hey, did you hear that?! Three people but only paid for two tickets? That is totally unfair!" Chloe screamed. Sneaky little witch. "That cannot be fair compared to _moi_ who is paying for the exact amount of persons!"

"Miss please, my wife is pregnant with twins. Have mercy on us please." Henry begged. He worked so hard for this trip and back. He can't let his performances and extended private lessons go to waste.

"Oh, so four people?! What an outrage! That's it, I'm calling Daddy!"

"Wait! I'm sorry monsieur, madame, but you have to buy another tick-"

"Ahem! I need space for my legs too, fatty!" Chloe tapped her phone screen as she glared at Olivia.

"I-I'm sorry, but you have to buy another pair of tickets." The conductor said solemnly.

"B-but sir, m-my wife-!"

"Hand me those tickets! NOW!" Chloe demanded.

Henry sadly turned over his tickets. Olivia burst into tears and waddled to a close by bench. Anger boiled inside him. That little wench not only stole his tickets.

A sound of flapping was heard by his ear but he ignored it. All of a sudden a surge of power enticed him and his eyes turned into dark pools of midnight.

"Blizzard, my name is Papillon. I see you and your beloved wife have been wronged by a mean-spirited brat. Take revenge on her in Alsace. In return, bring back the apples of my eye: the Miraculouses of Ladybug and Chat Noir!" Papillon requested.

"What about my wife? I will not abandon her."

"You can carry her home to Alsace. Is it not where you were going?" Papillon explained.

"Then it's a deal."

* * *

 _ **Oh snap! I'm back! With a story that's romance and action packed!**_

 _ **So some people have been wondering when I will update. I will do it every THREE weeks. I have a life too and it's hard to maintain a precise and timely schedule. I don't want to be reprimanded for anything. So expect the story to update on weekends.**_

 _ **Until then, my readers.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Awkwaaaaaard

**Chapter 6: Aaaaawkward...**

 **Sorry everyone for the hiatus! I went out of the country to see my grandfather die in his bed. He's happy that we bonded over ML together and I'm making others happy. Anyway, thanks for your patience and on with the story!**

"No. N and O spells no 'cause I'm not getting on that death trap!"

"Nino it's safe! You've been in worse situations thanks to Akumas!"

"Noooooooooo!"

Ayla watched her OTP trying to force her crush onto a gondola to go up to the snowboarding resort on the mountain.

"Seriously, it's not that bad. We'll sit on the edge and you and Ayla will be in the middle," said Marinette.

"I'm sorry but no. Those things are death traps! I am not going in one!" Nino screamed.

This was going nowhere. He's cute and sweet but this argument was going nowhere. Ayla didn't want to waste her opportunity and Marinette's opportunity.

"Nino, what's wrong?" she asked innocently. "Just whisper it to me."

"I-I'm scared. My mom got hurt on one of these and it scares me..." he admitted. Ayla, to say the least, was shocked.

"Oh, Nino, I promise nothing bad will happen. We're miles away from an Akuma and Hawkloser. If it'll make you feel better, I'll hug you tight while we go up?" Ayla promised.

"Okay!" Nino immediately beamed up with a grin. Ayla supposed cuddling with her was better than gondolas.

After they left, Marinette was left alone with Adrien. Oh, no. No no no no no no no nononononononono! She can't handle this! Now she'll mess up with Adrien, then lose her to Chloe, they'll have three cute children with dogs and cities of black cats- she meant hamsters! Yeah, hamsters.

"So, gonna stand there all day watching those to make out or are we going to watch them make out on the mountain top?" Adrien joked.

"Ugh, if they're going to make out up there then I'd rather stay here." She complained. Ayla and Nino...tongue hockey...no thanks!

"Hey, you didn't stutter."

"Um, I didn't? Well, I guess I didn't! But what's so annoying about me is when I babble on and on and on and it really is so weird of me to talk about stuff for a long time since not many people do that, but I guess some people do. I just love to talk about my passions, especially fashion, which reminds me, I still have to finish this dress when I get back or else I'm never going to finish it...and I'm babbling again. I'm so aaaaaaawkawrd. Sorry.."

"It's fine. Sometimes I do it too. It's adorable how you stu- I mean reasonable how you love your passions and being introverted." Adrien straightened out. That was so close. He thought all lunch and walk Marinette may be Ladybug. He made a mental list about how they're connected. Therefore, he will make sure it's his Lady and he can finally confess. They'll have three kids and a lot of cats. Maybe a hamster since he heard she loves them.

"Okay. I-I'm ready to go up if you are." Marinette smiled.

"Yeah, let's go up." Adrien held his hand out.

Marinette mentally died and went to heaven because an angel is leading her there.

* * *

Nino and Ayla are way ahead of them and Adrien was lucky and unlucky for that. Lucky because he can now try to talk to Marinette without the help of his friends. Unlucky because Marinette can't talk to him without becoming a stuttering mess. Said girl is a stuttering yet adorable with all the snow in her hair. Each flake gathered in her hair, forming a halo to symbolize her purity and kindness, like an angel's. The smile on her face coupled with the sky blue glee in her eyes made him a stuttering mess. Even if she isn't Ladybug, she was an absolute angel. How could one not look at her and say she didn't fall from heaven?

"Adrien? Adrien?"

"Huh?"

"I was asking you about how you feel about your father's fashion style. How do you feel about it and what does it say about him?"

Ooh, not every day he hears that from a friend. He'd hear it from fans or reporters. "Well, it's very professional and regal. It's simple but each design shows this elegant style."

"Yeah, they're always so formal but they're simply amazing like y-y-yoga! Yup, yoga!" She stammered.

"Adorable..." He whispered.

"Y-you think I'm adorable...?"

"U-um...no I mean- YES! Well...you heard me..?" This is embarrassing. He truly found her adorable when she stuttered, what's not adorable was him becoming a stuttering mess.

"W-well, y-you're adorable too..." She truly was an angel in Adrien's eyes. She may not act like Ladybug but heck to the yes is she adorable as apple pie.

"Um, Marinette, I-I sort of want to say-"

"ADRIKINS! GUESS WHO'S HERE?" Chloé screamed from the ground.

"Crap..." Adrien muttered.

Marinette sunk into her seat. Of course, Chloé would be here. Right when he was about to confess too.


End file.
